Soleil
by xYamumu
Summary: Quand on perd ce qui a de plus précieux à nos yeux : Certains se relève, certains sombre. Mais jamais aucun être vivant, n'avais fait comme elle. A part peut-être lui. [ Présence d'OCs, sans tomber dans le mary et gary-sue. ]
1. Prélude

**F**airy Tail dissoute, ses compagnons dispersaient aux quatre coins du continent pour augmenter leurs forces, Natsu et Happy l'ayant abandonnée ainsi qu'Aquarius. Lucy se retrouve seule, désespérément seule. Après avoir sûrement épuisé toutes les larmes de son corps, elle aussi se décida. Alors elle aussi, elle irait gagner en puissance, elle montrerait à Aquarius qu'elle ne serait plus la même pleurnicheuse qu'avant. Elle montrera à Natsu que le temps où il accourrait pour la protéger est révolu.  
**C**'était un nouveau départ. _Son_ nouveau départ.  
**E**lle avait tout prévu, sauf _ça_. 

* * *

_Je m'excuse de ce court prologue, mais j'aimerais avoir malgré tout vos avis, s'il vous plaît. _  
_Je ne sais pas quand je publierais le premier chapitre... Tout dépend les avis reçu sur ce début - Riiiimes. - , j'essaierais de publier régulièrement, sinon mes postes seront périodique. _  
_Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu ! ~_


	2. Prologue

Prostrée au sol et tremblante la jeune fille aux cheveux couleur or, pleure. Ses larmes dévalent ses joues rougies à la manière d'un torrent furieux. Elle est prise de spasmes, elle hoquette. Une respiration erratique et bruyante sort de sa bouche entrouverte.

Au milieu d'une des rues de Magniolia, une jeune mage pleure.

Le cri coincé dans la gorge de la demoiselle finit par sortir. Un hurlement de désespoir mêlé à la rage, un glapissement douloureux, **_une plainte_**.

Elle a perdu ce qui comptait le plus pour elle. Ils l'ont abandonnée. Ils n'ont pas tenu leurs promesses. Ce sont des menteurs. **_Tous_**.

Comme pour en rajouter une couche sur cette pauvre magicienne, le ciel se couvre. Aucun rayon de soleil ne traverse cet amas de nuages noirs.

La pluie tombe et vint se confondre avec les larmes de la femme. Sa frange cache ses yeux, elle relève la tête vers ce ciel gris, et le contemple. Quelques mèches blondes glissent de son visage et deux orbes chocolatés apparaissent. Ses pupilles auraient pu être jolies si un quelconque sentiment s'y serait reflété dedans, ce qui n'est pas le cas pour cette fille. D'un regard éteint, elle regarde le ciel. Elle pense. Elle réfléchit. **_Elle souffre_**.

Tout autour d'elle bouge, les habitants se hâtent à rentrer chez eux, les commerçants rentrent leurs stands. Les pas précipités des personnes l'éclabousses. De la boue vint salir son visage, autrefois si angélique, et ses vêtements désormais trempés et collant à sa peau. Mais, elle n'en a rien à faire. Elle continue de scruter ce ciel, _**immense**_.

Maintenant, toutes les rues sont vides, le ciel déverse sur la ville une pluie glaciale, le tonnerre annonce la venue des éclairs.

Sous l'orage, une jeune mage est agenouillée.

Le ciel s'illumine, les éclairs le zèbrent. **_Le tonnerre gronde. La fille attend._**

Un grondement plus fort que tous les autres retentit dans la ville. L'orage est au-dessus de la ville, maintenant. Sous les yeux sans vie de la jeune fille, la foudre s'abat sur un des arbres peuplant les allées. Cette éblouissante lumière déchire l'arbre en deux. L'éclair se retire, les flammes prennent le relais. Elles lèchent, dévorent l'arbre, bientôt, il s'effondre, et tombe dans le canal bordant les rues.

Le tronc percute la surface liquide. La jeune fille se relève. Le tronc coule, la jeune fille part. **_Le tronc touche le fond, la jeune fille est partie_**.


	3. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas, c'est l'oeuvre d'Hiro Mashima._

* * *

**_Chapitre Un. L'arrivée._**

Frénétiquement, je frappais le sol du pied, on regardant toutes les deux minutes le lacryma des départs et toutes les trente secondes les rails du train qui était censée être là depuis cinq minutes. D'habitude, je n'aurais pas été si pressée, j'aurai attendu devant un bon café fumant, mais pas maintenant. Cette ville m'étouffe, m'oppresse et me rappelle trop de souvenirs, je ne veux plus quoi que ce soit venant d'elle, même son café. Puéril, n'est-ce pas ?

Le cliquetis des roues du train et le son caractéristique qu'il fait lors de son entrée en gare, je cite : _'' Tchou, tchou ''_ me firent souffler bruyamment. Déjà qu'il était en retard, ne pouvait-il pas arrêter de faire tout ce cirque pour rien.

Oui, je suis d'une humeur massacrante. Pire qu'un ours mal léché qu'on aurait réveillé en pleine hibernation, m'voyez le topo. Bref, vous m'avez compris.

Je m'engageais donc dans le train traînant ma valise rose derrière moi et mon sac à main sur l'épaule. Je me faufilai rapidement jusqu'à une des banquettes du train et m'assis lourdement dessus. Je me débarrassai de mes sacs et le train démarra, j'appuyai ma tête sur mes mains et regardai défiler le paysage jusqu'à ce que mes paupières se ferment bercées par les mouvements du wagon, dans lequel je me trouvais.

Le train pila net et mon visage fit la **rencontre** brutale de la table. Je pestai. Il a eu son permis de conduire dans une pochette-surprise ou comment ça se passe ?  
Je fus en partie soulagée quand je vus qu'il n'y avait personne dans le wagon et donc aucun témoin pour ce malheureux accident. J'attrapai mon sac à main et ma valise et sortit du wagon rapidement. Qui sait ce que ce stupide conducteur aurait pu encore faire. Une fois sortie, je m'avançais dans la gare, plutôt calme. Je soupirais de soulagement et finis par quitter l'enceinte de la petite, mais mignonne, gare.

Une fois dehors la coquetterie et la simplicité de cette petite ville m'étonnèrent. Les rues pavées s'accordaient parfaitement avec les maisonnettes environnantes peintes de couleurs chaudes, qui lui donnaient un petit air extravagant sans tomber dans l'excès, et les arbres et fleurs multicolores, et aux parfums divins finissaient de compléter ce magnifique tableau. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je m'adapterais parfaitement à ce grand village.

Je déambulais au hasard dans les rues fleuries, un café attira mon attention et j'y rentrai. Je m'assis sur un confortable **canapé** carmin, en attendant le serveur ou la serveuse qui aurait l'amabilité de se pointer, je détailla ce petit pub. La décoration était tout aussi simpliste que la ville dans laquelle il se situait. Des tables en bois ainsi que des canapés ou des chaises rouge foncé étaient éparpillés à travers la salle, un grand bar en bois massif trônait contre le mur en face de la porte d'entrée exposant à la vue de toutes les différentes boissons pouvant être servis. Les murs étaient peints d'un gris argenté et le parquet bien ciré. Un café vraiment sympa en bref.

Je **continuais** à balader mon regard dans la pièce, quand un tablier noir aux fines reliures rougeoyantes vint troubler ma vue. Je levai le regard et croisai le sourire du serveur présent face à moi.

**\- Bonjour et bienvenue au Café Carmin. Avez-vous fait votre choix ?**

Je fus un instant déstabilisé par sa voix chaleureuse et son regard émeraude transperçant, je répondis après un temps d'arrêt.

**\- O-Oui..! Un thé vert, s'il vous plaît.**  
**\- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite !**

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il partit dans la cuisine.  
Le serveur revint quelques minutes plus tard avec ma commande, il déposa ma tasse, puis une tarte aux citrons. Il m'adressa un sourire puis tourna les talons, j'hésitai et le hélai.

**\- Excusez-moi ..! Je n'ai pas demandé de tarte aux citrons, vous avez dû faire une erreur.**  
**\- Oh non, non. C'est un cadeau de la maison,** me dit-il en me lançant un clin d'œil.

Je baissai vivement la tête en le sentant rougir. Pourquoi je rougis ? Lucy, tu n'es qu'une idiote !

J'engloutis ma pâtisserie en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Cette tartelette en plus d'être finement décorée était un simple délice ! Aaaaah, j'en mangerais bien tous les jours, tiens. Je bus plus lentement mon thé en regardant la nuit tombée sur cette charmante cité, les lampadaires s'éclairèrent un par un donnant un aspect féerique aux rues, la lumière artificielle jouait avec le feuillage des arbres projetant au sol des ombres plus ou moins claires. Je finis ma boisson et laissa quelques jewels sur la table avant de quitter le pub.

Je marchais dans les rues à la recherche d'un **hôtel** où passer la nuit et, heureusement, je le trouvai assez vite. Le réceptionniste m'envoya un lumineux sourire auquel je répondis plutôt timidement. Il me donna les clefs d'une chambre, ainsi que son emplacement et je me mis à la recherche de cette fameuse chambre, une fois trouvé, j'enlevai mes chaussures déposa lourdement mes sacs, ferma à clef la porte de chambre et me mit en pyjama vitesse grand V, avant de m'écrouler sur le lit et m'enrouler dans les draps.

Alors que je rêvais de ... Je ne sais plus quoi d'ailleurs, je crus discerner des voix autour de moi.

_**'' Tu crois que c'est elle ? ''**_  
_**'' Bien sûr ! C'est son portrait craché ! ''**_  
_**'' Tu penses qu'elle est au courant ? ''**_  
_**'' Je n'en sais rien. ''**_  
_**'' Tu crois qu'elle est comme Elle ? ''**_  
_**'' P'tete bien qu'oui ! R'garde son minois ! ''**_  
_**'' Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a son visage qu'elle a son caractère. Espèce d'abrutis. ''**_

Je me redressai vivement aux aguets. Scrutant la chambre pour déceler une quelconque présence humaine. Mais tout ce qu'il y avait, c'était la lumière de la lune filtrant à travers les rideaux. Je me levais et allai rapidement allumer la lumière.

Trois fois, je parcourus la pièce de fond en comble. Mais je ne trouvai rien. Rien du tout. J'avais dû rêver, c'est tout, donc j'éteignis et allai me replonger dans mes couettes, plusieurs minutes plus tard Morphée m'accueillit dans ses bras et je sombrais.

**_\- Extérieur. -_**

Une ombre noire apparut au côté de la blonde endormie, elle s'assit sur le lit et du bout de ses doigts blanchâtre, elle frôla le visage de la jeune fille, elle resta un moment dans cette position avant de murmurer en s'effaçant.

_**\- Le Passé se répète.**_

* * *

**Merci**** pour vos reviews ! :DD**

_Vous voulez la suite plus vite ? Remplissez le petit carré blanc ci-dessous. c:_


End file.
